The Raven and the Bat
by nightmare-NNY-fan
Summary: What happens when 2 kingdoms are on the verge of war? Can Lenore and Ragamuffin stop the war, along side Nny? Romance blooms! And Nny's being a jerk! Read to find out more! some characters OOC!
1. The beggining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lenore, Ragamuffin, Roman Dirge, Nail Bunny, Jhonen Vasquez, Nny, or Squee**

**Claimer: I do own the minor characters aka, Crystal, Sarah Lee, Helena, Ivy, etc.**

**The Raven and the Bat**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Ragamuffin's POV**

Me and Lenore were surrounded, and y my own people. They circled us, and kept calling me a traitor. How we got into this mess I don't know exactly, how this all stared is questionable, and who knew that my people would hate me just for falling in love, the fact that I fell in love with the enemy having everything to do with it. You can say it actually happened when I first met Lenore, but no, it all had really started way before that, before I was even born actually…

The whole reason the Bats hated the Ravens was because of a tiny feud with the two kings from each side. The fight was most likely for one of the worst and probably stupidest reasons, but what would you expect if the Raven king was 10 and the Bat king was 8 at the time. No one exactly knows what the fight was all about, but it most have been bad enough to have caused almost constant war against the two nations.

The whole reason I m telling this to you at this moment is probably because most likely everyone wants to know exactly what happened.

Well, as it all happened… (Flashbacks! Yay:D)

It was your regular sunny day in the Raven territory. Lenore and a few of her buddies had just finished creating and acting out their dance.

Lenore: Ok, just one question! Why do I always have to be the lead?! I m always the lead! Why can't I be a side dancer or just a semi important part in the dance?! I m sick of it! I m sick of you guys not getting a fair chance in any of this! Why can't anything be different!

Crystal: Because you're the princess, and the king kinda ordered it that way.

Sarah Lee: Yeah! And you're also the best dancer out of all of us!

Lenore: Hey! Crystal and you are just as good of dancers as me! And I know… but it just doesn't seem fair! Someone else should get a chance!

Irene: I personally would love to be the lead, but unfortunately I m to clumsy for that. smile

Sarah Lee: See! We all have something that we're good at! Lenore! You're the best dancer! Crystal! You have the best singing voice! Helena! You're one of the smartest people I know! Ivy! You're pretty good with words! Irene! You're a klutz! And I m just the annoying one!

Irene: gee… thanks angry and you left out that you're a…

Irene was cut short when she noticed everyone had stopped paying attention to her. Instead she had finally realized that Lenore had left the group.

Helena: Lenore? Where are you going?

Lenore: I don't know. I just want things to change is all! I want something new to happen! It seems like everyday it the same thing over, and over again and again! I wish that something could change! Something drastic for all I care! At least that it changes the way life is around here! sigh

And with that Lenore just kept on walking, not really paying enough attention to have the idea of where she was heading to. When she finally snapped back to reality, she realized that she had wandered out of the Raven Kingdom. When she looked around she saw nothing but wide open space and a forest at the horizon.

Lenore had always heard her father complaining about how the enemies used the forest as they're own little playground (a.k.a. training grounds). Despite the fact that her father had warned her to never go near the forest, she decided to take a look anyway.

She found herself at the mouth of the forest. She gawked at how high up the trees went. She entered.


	2. An unlikely hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lenore, Ragamuffin, Roman Dirge, Nail Bunny, Jhonen Vasquez, Nny, or Squee**

**Claimer: I do own the minor characters aka, Crystal, Sarah Lee, Helena, Ivy, etc.**

The Raven and the Bat

Chapter 2: An unlikely hero

It was a rather unusual day in Bat territory. The king seemed to have locked himself away in his castle. His son, Johnny, or more known as Nny, seemed to be sneaking off here and there. But Nny was the villagers least of worries, for Iris's son had disappeared. Iris is the kingdoms best and most important doctor. With her son, Ragamuffin, missing, she went into a depression and couldn't work, causing many problems for any injured villagers.

Outside the village Nny was hiding in the shadows. He felt that he should have left awhile back but had decided to stay a bit longer. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. It was the Raven Princess, and she was heading for Bat territory!

Nny: What's a Raven doing going into Bat territory? Don't they know just how dangerous it is?!

And with that, Nny went to a near by cave to visit a friend. His friend was Ragamuffin. Ragamuffin had been hiding out in the cave to avoid everyone else and the constant war between the two kingdoms. Nny was the only one that knew where he was.

Ragamuffin: What's up? What's with the sudden visit?

Nny: You'll never believe what I just saw!

Ragamuffin: What could it possible be that you'd come to me?

Nny: Well, if I told anyone else in the village then a war will break out!

Ragamuffin: What?! Could it really be that important?

Nny: I saw the Raven princess going into the forest.

Ragamuffin: What?! We gotta do something! If we don't then all Hell will break loose! And the big war everyone keeps talking about will actually happen!

Nny: Hmmm, never really thought of it that way…

Ragamuffin: Nny! We gotta do something! We should go save her!

Nny: Naw, I don't really feel like it. Me being a hero just doesn't go. Maybe you should go save her; you're the heroic type of guy.

Ragamuffin: Do you even know what you're saying sometimes?!

Nny: Nope!

Nny then leaped from the cave and disappeared into the shadows.

Ragamuffin: Jerk…

Ragamuffin: I better hurry to the forest!

---------------------------------------------------- (Meanwhile with Lenore) -----------

Lenore had been walking in the forest for a few minutes. She was getting deeper and deeper into the forest. As she went farther, the sun seemed to be disappearing. It just kept getting darker, but Lenore knew it wasn't night time yet.

Strange and scary noises could be heard from just about everywhere in the forest. Lenore was starting to regret ever coming in in the first place.

Lenore looked around scared; trying to remember which way was the way out. What frightened Lenore more was the thought of running into a Bat in the forest, and what would happen to her. Lenore started yelling at herself for not thinking about that before she had gone in to deep into the forest. Know it seemed like there was no way out.

When someone landed next to her, she almost screamed but he had put his hand over her mouth.

Ragamuffin: What do you think you're doing here?! Do you know just how dangerously close you were to running into the other Bats?!

Lenore: No! And you're one of them! What are you going to do with me?

Ragamuffin: One things for sure…

Ragamuffin lifted up Lenore and put her over his shoulder like a towel.

Lenore: blush Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!

Ragamuffin: Shut up! And stop struggling!

Lenore: How can I not! You're one of them! The enemy! How am I sure you're not going to kill me?!

Ragamuffin: Stop talking so loud!

Ragamuffin flew off with Lenore still over his shoulder. Once at the top of the forest, Ragamuffin flew over to Raven territory. And instead of putting Lenore down gently, he dropped her.

Lenore: Ow! You jerk!

Ragamuffin: Hey! I did you a favor!

Lenore: huh?

Lenore looked around the familiar area. She was near the castle.

Lenore: … but why? Why did you help me? I was pretty helpless back there… wouldn't that have been the right time to strike?

Ragamuffin: Look! I m just trying to avoid war between the two kingdoms, ok! I didn't do it for you!

Lenore: … well then, you can leave…

Lenore sadly walked into the castle, not even looking back once.

Ragamuffin turned around, spread his wings, and flew off, barely noticing that the sun had begun to set. Ragamuffin quickly flew back to the cave he had been hiding out in.

It was finally dark out, and Lenore was in her room thinking about the bat that had saved her earlier.

Lenore: blush…!!! What was that all about! What am I thinking! He's the enemy! I shouldn't trust the enemy! It must have been a trick! That's right a trick! …but it doesn't feel that way at all… what do I have to keep telling myself to forget about him?!

Lenore left her room and went into the garden hoping that some fresh air would clear her mind.

Lenore: Oh! This isn't working! Why can't I stop thinking about him?! …I don't even know his name… or this strange feeling…I wonder if I'll ever see him again… blush

Lenore gave a warm smile and looked up into the night sky.

Ragamuffin looked up to the night sky and smiled proudly.

Ragamuffin: I think I did the right thing for once!


	3. Follow me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lenore, Ragamuffin, Roman Dirge, Nail Bunny, Jhonen Vasquez, Nny, or Squee**

**Claimer: I do own the minor characters aka, Crystal, Sarah Lee, Helena, Ivy, etc.**

**The Raven and the Bat**

**Chapter 3: Follow me**

It was around ten o' clock in the morning and Nny was already dragging his friend around. You see, Nny tends to like to go in random directions, so make sure he's not dragging you!

Nny: Let's go this way! This way! That way!

Ragamuffin: Umm… Nny, we're really close to Raven territory… Nny? Hey! Where'd he go?! … JERK!!!

Somewhere off in the distance we see Nny on a mountain side looking down at Ragamuffin.

Nail Bunny: Nny? What're you doing here?

Nny: I don't know? I could have sworn I was right next to Ragamuffin… but I got bored, so I left!

Nail Bunny: Nny…Wait! You saw Ragamuffin?!

Nny: Yep! He was in the cave!

Nail Bunny: What cave?!

Nny: The cave on this poorly drawn map I made for you! I'll have you going around in circles for days!

Nail Bunny: … Just tell me where to find the cave!

Nny: It's on this map! FOLLOW IT! angrily waving paper in Nail Bunny's face

Nail Bunny: The cave?!

Nny: what cave?

Nail Bunny: You know which one!

Nny: Hmmmm… like that one? points in random direction

Nail Bunny: looks That's Raven territory Nny… Nny? Where'd he go?!

Near the forest we spot Nny.

Nny: Phew! That was a close one! For a second there I thought he was going to ask who ate the Lucky Charms.

Nny then disappeared into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------ (Back with Ragamuffin) -----------------

Ragamuffin kept looking around for Nny.

Ragamuffin: Still no sign of Nny… Oof!

Ragamuffin completely stopped in his tracks when he bumped into someone familiar.

Lenore: Oof! … Sorry abou… blush Oh! It's you… blush What are you doing around here?

Ragamuffin: I've been tricked.

Lenore: Tricked?

Helena: Lenore! There you ar… Bat! Bat! Ack! Help!

Ragamuffin!!! Come on!

Out of panic, Ragamuffin grabbed Lenore and flew off with her. Once close enough, he landed in his cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Helena) -----------------------

Helena: Oh dear! I have to tell the king!

Helena ran off back to the kingdom to tell the king in a hurry. But the king couldn't understand a word she seemed to be saying.

Roman: Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying!

Helena: A bat kidnapped Lenore!

Roman: What?!

Helena: A bat flew off and took her with him! Oh! It's horrible! I should have done something!

Roman: Calm down! Get a hold of yourself! We'll get a search party to look for my daughter immediately! You'll have to go with them because you were the witness.

Helena: Yes sir!

In a few minutes the king had assembled at least 20 Raven soldiers. The king gave them the orders while a few of them separated into they're own groups, Helena was in the main group to follow where the bat could have taken Lenore. After awhile of the king talking, the search parties took off in search of Lenore and the Bat. They're mission was simple, or at least it sounded that way: Rescue Lenore and lock up the Bat. But first things first, find them.

------------------------------------------------------------- (Ragamuffin and Lenore) ------------

Ragamuffin: Just great! Now I've done it! I tried to avoid a war and now it looks like I m the one that's going to cause it!

Lenore: Calm down! I m sure if we explain to daddy Dirge, that he'll understand the situation.

Ragamuffin: Oooooh really! 'Cause the last time I checked, the 2 kingdoms were ready to destroy each other and they'd give any reason to do it!

Lenore: worried you need to calm down.

Ragamuffin: sigh maybe you're right.

Ragamuffin sat down next to Lenore.

Lenore: smile and I do have a name you know, It's Lenore.

Ragamuffin: Oh! Sorry blush … My name is Ragamuffin, and I m pretty sure the Ravens are out to get me now…

Ragamuffin looked outside the cave and noticed that it had started raining.

Lenore noticed that Ragamuffin had a lot of things on his mind, so she decided to make him forget about it a bit, so she changed the subject and asked a few questions.

Lenore: One question, why aren't you with or like the other bats?

Ragamuffin: Hmm? Oh! Because at the moment I m missing from the village. I ran away because I was just too different from everyone else! The only reason anyone was nice to me was because of my mom. The only real friend I have is Nny, though I question him sometimes. But mostly I just felt like getting away from it all, the up coming war and all…

Lenore: And what about Nny?

Ragamuffin: He's the prince. He may seem weird and not to bright, but that's only a trick to deceive you. He's super intelligent and he's the 2nd most dangerous Bat in the kingdom! The 1st being his father, Jhonen. He's not afraid to kill anyone too.

Lenore: Hmm…

Ragamuffin: Heh, you know what; I think the rains starting to clear…

Ragamuffin stood up, but when he did heard a few nearby voices. He worried and got into a protective pose.

Lenore thoughts: _blush It's like he's trying to protect me:D_

When about 5 Raven's appeared, Ragamuffin backed up a bit.

Helena: That's the Bat! And there's Lenore!

The other 4 Ravens grabbed Ragamuffin and knocked him unconscious. Helena grabbed Lenore and asked her if she was ok, but Lenore was too worried about Ragamuffin to actually listen to a word she had said.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the castle. The unconscious Ragamuffin was thrown to the ground and Lenore worried about him. Lenore tried to stay there but the king had ordered that she be taken away to her room.

Lenore was practically thrown into her room, but it was more of a push. The door locked behind her only making her feel worse and fear for Ragamuffin's life.

Lenore: This isn't fair! I have to save Ragamuffin! …but I don't know how… Knowing daddy Dirge, he's probably going to put him in one of the lower chamber to be killed! I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen! The thing is, I'll probably have wait until tomorrow to find out what my dad did with him, than I can help him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Ragamuffin) -----------

The next day, Ragamuffin woke up chained and in a dark damp dungeon looking place.

Ragamuffin: where am I?

Raven Soldier: You're in one of the lower chambers and your going to be executed tomorrow. Ha Ha Ha! That's what you get for kidnapping the princess!

Ragamuffin: Kidnap?! _Lenore didn't say anything about me not really kidnapping her. It's true what they say, you can't trust a Raven._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Lenore) -----------------

A few hours passed, and it was time for the guards to go tobreak. When all the guards had left their posts, Lenore snuck in and went over to Ragamuffin's cell. Since the cell door had a bared window, Lenore grabbed onto the bars and peaked her head up to see Ragamuffin all chained up and looking at the ground.

Lenore: Ragamuffin?

Ragamuffin didn't move.

Lenore: Are you Ok?

Ragamuffin only lifted his head, but still said nothing.

Lenore: I'll find a way to get you out of here…

Ragamuffin: … why? Why don't you just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough! Everyone now thinks I tried to kidnap you… now I m just going to die. So leave me be!

Lenore started crying at Ragamuffin's harsh words. Through choking tears, Lenore tried to speak.

Lenore: … No! I won't leave you! I'll find a way to get you out! I won't! I can't… leave you…

Ragamuffin was surprised at Lenore's sudden outburst, and finally looked over at Lenore. Finally believing her every word she had just said.

Ragamuffin: If you want to help me… just forget about me…

Lenore: No! Just get this through you! I won't leave you!

Ragamuffin: There's just too much at stake! If you tried to help me you would be blamed for all of this, so you're better off just forgetting about me… by tomorrow I'll be dead anyways… unless… naw, it wouldn't work…

Lenore: What?! Just tell me! I'll try anything right now!

Ragamuffin: It might be too dangerous, but if you're willing to try, then go find Nny. I don't know how though… you also might want to mention me first though (_unless you want to be killed_)

Lenore: Ok! I'll try to find him!

And without a word less, Lenore ran back up stairs and out of the castle, and her way to search for Nny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenore spent a few hours wandering around dangerously close to Bat territory in hopes of finding Nny.

Lenore: This is ridiculous! I don't even know what Nny looks like!

Nny: well, he has black hair, spiky to be precise. He has red eyes, and cool wings, and is a homicidal maniac!

Lenore jumped at the sound of a voice behind her.

Lenore: Who are you?!

Nny: No, the question is who are you? And why you're looking for me!

Nny took out one of his knifes and pointed it at Lenore's neck, making her only more nervous.

Lenore: Oh… Ragamuffin sent me!

Nny: Ragamuffin eh? How do I know you're not lying?

Lenore: Please! You have to trust me! Ragamuffin needs your help!

Nny: fine. I'll humor you. But if you're lying, let's just say you'll wish you were never born evil toothy smile so where is he?

Lenore: gulp Umm… he's in one of the lower chambers in the Raven castle!

Nny: Fine, I'll come around near sunset, though you'll have to look for me in the castle.

Lenore smiled and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Raven Castle) ---------

The sun was starting to set, so Lenore excused herself from the table and went in search for Nny. She first decided to stop by her room though.

Lenore opened the door to her room and was surprised to find Nny lying on her bed.

Lenore: What the crud are you doing in my bed?!

Nny: You were taking to long, so I just came here instead. Oh! And since you took so long, I went to the lower chambers myself. Hope you don't mind but I had to kill the three guards that got in my way, but don't worry, I hid their bodies good evil smile. I m sure no one will miss them.

Lenore: twitch … and what about Ragamuffin?!

Nny: I was getting to that! Well, I kicked the door down, I unchained him, I quickly got out, put the door back up and came here!

Lenore: twitch what about Ragamuffin?!

Nny: Ragamuffin? Oh! He's still back in the chamber, duh.

Lenore: pissed How long ago was that?!

Nny: Hmm… 'bout three minutes ago.

Lenore: Three Minutes!!! That didn't take much time at all!

Nny: not much time?! I usually kill about 60 people in less than a minute! That felt like forever!

Lenore: well, we better go get Ragamuffin.

Nny: you can go, I saw some cookies in someone's room and I m hungry! So, see ya!

Without a care, Nny walked into a shadowy part of the room and completely vanished.

Lenore, meanwhile, went to the lower chambers for Ragamuffin, only to bump into him on the on the stairs.

Ragamuffin: Where's Nny?

Lenore: He left.

Ragamuffin: That jerk…

Lenore: just come on! I need to get you out of here!

Lenore grabbed his arm and dragged him out; trying her best to avoid any other ravens. Then they got to Lenore's room and went in. Lenore locked the door just in case.

Lenore: You can escape from the balcony

Ragamuffin: So this is your room…

Lenore: blush did you even listen to me?

Ragamuffin: Yes, escape from the balconyyyyyyyyyy!!!

Ragamuffin was turning around when he tripped over a loose floor board, and grabbed on to Lenore, but only dragged her down with him.

When Ragamuffin opened his eyes, he wished he had kept them closed.

Lenore was on top of him, and worse, they were on the bed.

Nny: Hey guys I… ooooh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt…

Nny went back into the shadows in a hurry.

Ragamuffin: blushing completely red It's not what it looks like!

But it was too late; Nny had already left the room.

Ragamuffin quickly got off the bed and headed towards the balcony and was about to fly off until Lenore spoke up.

Lenore: Wait! Tomorrow, can you come visit me at in the Raven garden, after lunch? blush

Ragamuffin: smile sure

With that, Ragamuffin flew off into the night sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Nny) ----------------

Nny: Ah ha! I found the cookies!

Crystal: Hey! Those are my cookies! Come back with them! chases after

Sarah Lee: Hey! And those aren't just any cookies! They're Sarah Lee cookies! I thought I told you not to make deserts that have my name on it! chases after


End file.
